In recent years, a method is proposed that obtains a stereoscopic effect using stereoscopic viewing (stereovision) in which images of two viewpoints, namely left and right (stereoscopic images) are seen, respectively, by the left and right eye.
As a method to generate image signals used in the stereoscopic viewing, compound eye imaging is known, in which two cameras are arranged on the left and the right, and images of the two viewpoints are captured, respectively.
On the other hand, with respect to a normal imaging device using one camera, a method is known in which a central portion of a screen based on image signals is segmented in a rectangular shape as a detection area (detection frame) (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). With this type of imaging device, predetermined arithmetic processing is applied to values of pixel signals included in the detection area, a signal for image adjustment is thus generated for automatic focus etc. and the image is actually adjusted based on that signal.